The Women You Pick
by MAJ8395
Summary: Mac has had enough of Harm's relationships with other women and decides to do something about it. A one-shot set around the time of "The Four Percent Solution."


_A/N: Sometimes simple conversations lead to story ideas. Such was the case when I said something about Jordan to a couple of fellow fanfic writers. "I couldn't stand the women he picked." I decided it would be a good title for a story. Minimindbender, here it is. _

Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie stood in the alley outside Harm's apartment. She had gone to him.

Again.

Needing his help.

Again.

Only to be met at the door by the latest bimbo in his life.

Again.

Okay, so Alecia Montes wasn't a bimbo. She was a successful attorney in her own right. In fact, all the women in his life had successful careers. Jordan was in the Navy and had gone through medical school, although there were times when Mac wondered if the woman hadn't needed to see a shrink herself.

Then there was the Video Princess—the bitch director from hell. Renee was flakey and didn't understand the ways of the military, but no one could say she didn't know her stuff when it came to producing television commercials. But she was just… She wasn't right for Harm. And that insane jealous streak she had.

If only she'd been right. If only there had been something for her to be jealous of. Mac knew Renee hadn't planned her father's death, but why in the hell did it have to happen just as Harm had asked her to come to him? Talk about lousy timing. Harm, being an officer and a gentleman, wouldn't turn away his girlfriend in her time of need.

Mac recalled another night when she'd gone to Harm for help. None other than Bobbie Latham met her at the door. Now that was a strange pairing. Bobbie didn't seem to be his type, and Mac figured the congresswoman used him when it was advantageous for her political career.

Well, that one didn't last long. Talk about two people on opposite sides of the coin.

Mac had never known her doppelganger, Diane. According to Bud, she was a lot of fun and attracted a lot of publicity. She was smart, having graduated from the Naval Academy. And if Diane had lived…

Mac shook her head, not wanting to go down that path.

But of all the women in his life, the one that most perturbed Mac was Annie Pendry. In a state of drunkenness, she'd once referred to her as "Neurotic Annie." However, her assessment wasn't far from the truth. The woman even looked crazy with those wild-looking eyes.

After her husband's death, the woman lived in a constant state of fear. Mac wondered if she'd ever loosened up on Josh or if Annie had managed to make him into a carbon copy of herself. Mac felt sorry for the kid having such an overprotective mother.

After Brumby asked her out after her murder trial, Harm had made a statement about the men she picked. Yes, Mic was a mistake as well as Clay. Dalton seduced her into a lucrative lifestyle that wasn't her.

Chris, well enough said about him. John Farrow had been a decent man, but she should have known better than to become involved with a senior officer.

But then there was Harm. In the nine years since Mac had known him, they never could work things out. When he was ready, she wasn't. When she was ready, he wasn't.

But she was ready now. Like she'd told Commander McCool, they'd danced around this relationship long enough. It was time to do something about it. She'd be damned if she lost him to the likes of Alicia Montes.

Mac walked back into the building and up the stairs. She didn't want to take a chance on the elevator not working and lose her nerve. Some things couldn't wait.

Outside his door, she raised her hand and knocked firmly. This time Alicia answered.

"Your back," the woman said.

Mac rolled her eyes. How astute of the women. "I need to talk to Harm now. It's important, and it can't wait."

"Well, we are busy."

"I said it's important." Mac pushed past her to see Harm standing in the kitchen, having just pulled a dish of lasagna from the oven.

"Mac, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you about an important matter, Commander. Privately." She glared at the other woman standing there.

"Uh, sure." We can talk in the hall.

He followed Mac out the door, then closed it behind him.

"What's going on?"

"This." She put her hands behind his neck, pulled him down to her, and placed her lips on his. Harm stiffened at first, but when she ran her tongue over the seam of his lips, asking permission to enter, he relaxed and opened his mouth.

Tongues dueled, heart rates increased, and hands roamed. Harm pulled her close, and she could feel his hardening member against her stomach. But all too soon they had to come up for air.

"Wow, Mac. What' brought this on?"

"I'm ready."

He looked back at his apartment door.

"My place," Mac said.

"Then let's get out of here."

Inside the apartment, Alicia Montes was left alone.


End file.
